vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reize Seatlan
|-|Reize= |-|Dark Reize= |-|Nightmare Reize= Summary Reize Seatlan is a minor character found in Shovel of Hope, and is one of the wandering bosses that can be encountered as Shovel Knight travels from level to level. He's a naive adventurer who fights for justice, only fighting Shovel Knight due to mistaking him for The Black Knight. He plays a much larger role in Specter of Torment, where he's a secondary antagonist, corrupted by the Enchantress as a servant of her evil. It's revealed that he is the son of Donnovan's lost friend Luan, which causes Spectre Knight to sell himself to the Enchantress in exchange for releasing his soul from her darkness. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, possibly High 7-C Name: Reize Seatlan Origin: Shovel Knight Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Described as young) Classification: Human, Adventurer, Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Boomerang Mastery, Magic, Fire Manipulation (Creates a shield of fireballs around himself by activating one of his magic cards) | All previous abilities, Can utilize his fire far more effectively, coating the battlefield in it and using boomerangs made of flames, Teleportation (Typically teleports directly behind his opponents to catch them by surprise) | All previous abilities enhanced to a large extent, Energy Projection, Large Size (Type 0), Levitation Attack Potency: At least City Block level, likely Large Town level '(Is able to damage Shovel Knight and Plague Knight with his attacks in their encounters with him. As Dark Reize he's able to match Specter Knight in combat, and is far greater than him in strength as Nightmare Reize) 'Speed: Subsonic '(Can keep up with Shovel Knight and Plague Knight in combat, who can move this fast) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Shouldn't be significantly weaker than Shovel Knight, who could lift the entire Order of no Quarter) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class, likely Large Town Class (His physical attacks can harm the likes of Shovel Knight and Plague Knight) Durability: At least City Block level, likely Large Town level '''(Can take hits from Shovel Knight and Plague Knight that would one-shot lesser enemies. Significantly stronger as Dark Reize), '''higher as Nightmare Reize (Can't be harmed by Specter Knight outside of attacks to his head) Stamina: Above Average (Can fight Shovel Knight for extended periods of time without tiring. This is further enhanced with the energy of the Enchantress) Range: Extended Melee Range with his boomerangs, Melee Range with Fire Shield | Extended Melee Range | Several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: His boomerangs, A magic card that grans him a flame shield Intelligence: Above Average (Can match Shovel Knight in combat. Otherwise he's pretty naive and easy to fool, even mistaking Shovel Knight for The Black Knight in his first encounter with the adventurer) Weaknesses: An honorable fighter, His fire shield weakens and dissipates as it takes hits for him | None notable | Can be damaged more easily on the head Key: Reize | Dark Reize | Nightmare Reize Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Boomerang Users Category:Antagonists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shovel Knight Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7